


Trust Me

by Potato_98_God



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Past Relationship(s), Plot, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9892508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato_98_God/pseuds/Potato_98_God
Summary: Things in life don't usually go as planned and Ace knows that for a fact. However when Marco comes into his life he wants to believe that it will be alright; things will go as planned. He couldn't farther from if he tried.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first Marco x Ace fanfiction for me. I would love if you guys could read it and review along with leaving a kudo. Please tell me what you think :D

A deafening thud had him sitting straight up in his bed, dizziness struck him. His head spun and he tried to make sense of what the hell was happening. Sluggishly he wondered if Luffy was being kind enough to let him sleep in for once instead of his usual wake up call. He snorted at the idea of his brother trying to be quite for him to sleep. He blinked lazily at the clock as red numbers of the alarm clock came into focus. With a quick intake of breath, he realized it was too early in the morning or rather too late in the night for anyone to be awake. 

With a sense of dread the black hair male hastily pulled off his blankets and he hurried off the bed. He got down onto his hands and knees and swiped his hand underneath bed until he felt the metal pipe. He wasn’t going to face someone unarmed that broke into his home.

Ace’s knuckles were becoming more white from his grip on the metal pipe. He could hear his own heart beating rapidly. He snatched his phone from on top of the dark wood bedside table and stashed it away in his back-pajama pants pocket. He could see light coming from down stairs and knew he had turned them off before going to bed. The sound of his brother’s freight chain snoring only confirmed his suspicions further. Ace knew it was incredibly unlikely to be his grandfather down stairs considering he was stationed at a base for another two weeks. 

He sneaked over to his open bedroom door and made his exit still listening to the thumping. He fumbled around slightly to find the wall to help guide him to the stair case and avoid most of the mess of things left from Luffy. As he went down the stairs he tried to avoid the noisiest ones and winced when the stair creaked loudly. Ace swore under his breath and froze hoping the intruder didn’t hear him. He calmed down again when he heard there was no pause in the stomping.

The staircase had an alcove entrance that was around two meters’ length way and entered to an open lounge and dining room. Ace peered over the edge of the alcove entrance of the stairway to see the intruder had stopped the stomping and was talking. He could barely hear the intruder talking. 

“Where are you, you do realize whose house I am in right now?” The man was shaking and was using his free hand to run it through his hair. Ace didn’t recognize him but the intruder was in a cliché black spandex suit and knew where Garp’s stay of place when wasn’t on the base. 

It was no secret that Garp held a lot of power even after retiring down to a lower title. Occasionally the few villains and vigilantes went after his grandfather in hopes of getting information or something valuable. Ace was peeved at the intruder for breaking into the house making it the second time it had happened this month. 

He took a calming breath in to settle down his emotions knowing it would comprise him instead of aiding. The intruder’s back was facing him and fast as he could with adrenaline soaring he ran at the intruder with the metal pipe raised above his head. The intruder didn’t have time to react or defend himself as he turned around with eyes going wide as the intruder saw Ace. The pole swung down with the force he used from the short run and struck the intruder across the head and delivered a swift upper cut under the chin. The intruder went down like a sack of potatoes and Ace hastily picked up and hang up the phone the intruder dropped. 

He dropped the phone on the ground and pulled out his phone. Sadly, with things like these incidents Garp made him have Bastille on speed dial no longer having Smoker as he had moved too far up the command of chain to do his grandfather’s bidding. He waited impatiently for Bastille to pick up his work phone. Ace never liked these moments of waiting where he couldn’t do anything but wait or he could get in trouble again for apparently ‘stuffing’ up the crime scene or put himself in unnecessary danger.  
Finally, the ringing stopped after six or eight times with Bastille finally answering. “Hello?”

“Hey Bastille it’s Ace D. Portgas calling in to report a break in at the Monkey house hold. I knocked the intruder unconscious.” He could hear Bastille sighing. 

“On my way dara.” The other man hanged up on Ace. Ace wasn’t angry with Bastille’s attitude knowing that most of the organization thought they were free from ‘baby siting’ duty when they got promoted higher. Unfortunately, if they were lieutenants and up and under commodore that served close enough they were put on watch dog duty meaning they were on beck and call to make sure the families of the higher ups were safe. 

He looked down at the unconscious intruder as he put his phone away in back pocket. It was the watch dog’s duty to come and secure the area after the higher ups’ families homes had been broken into. Ace felt sorry for Bastille but not enough to harass the living daylights out of him if the hero decided to be snide or look down on him. In an odd way, he guessed he missed having Smoker where he didn’t have a stick up his ass unlike Bastille. Though at least Bastille didn’t seem suspicious of Luffy of being nothing more than a hyperactive kid. 

He heard a motorcycle slowing down and break outside of the house. He left the intruder and went to the front door to open it up for Bastille. To say the man was tall would an understatement with his key disguise being a half-cut hockey mask with horns adorning the side of his head with fake red fluffed up hair. He saw the man kick the stand down and walked over to the front door from the lounge room window. 

Bastille nodded at Ace in his usual way of greeting and went straight to work to see if there was anyone else and such. He paused by the unconscious body briefly to handcuff his hands behind his back along with handcuffing the intruder’s feet. He moved away and resumed his search. 

His phone started to ring and promptly answered. “Hello?” 

“Hey brat, Bastille messaged me saying you guys got broken into. Go wake up your brother and start packing the stuff you guys need, code green.” 

“Wait, what?” 

“You heard me brat, go get ready.” With that Garp hanged up the phone. 

Ace sighed and popped his phone back into his pajama pants pocket. He realized as he looked down at the intruder he had dropped his metal pipe, bent down, and grabbed it making his way to the stairs. He contemplated if it would be worth it to knock himself out instead of dealing with the police follow up.

000 (Line Break.)

His back was sore and his neck was stiff and he was about ready to punch someone. The office space in the station was small but at least it offered privacy from prying eyes. The guest chairs were hard with no give to them despite the countless number of people sitting on the these chairs. 

Ace wanted to leave already to go have a proper sleep or at least out of the police station all together. Luffy was asleep snoring softly and felt envious at how his little brother could sleep so easily and by choice. He was going to have hell getting his sleeping schedule back on track. 

The office door creaked open and Smoker stepped in and shut the door behind himself. He gave Ace a questioning look as he sat down in the office chair. With a weary sigh, he answered the unspoken question. “The Monkey household is code green.” 

Ace knew Smoker better as the White Hunter his alter ego then the man that worked in the police force. Perhaps best knew about the man was his body, at thought and memories he felt a blush rising. He mentally shook his head getting back on the situation at hand. 

“All right let me get the paperwork sorted.” Smoker grumbled a little as he powered up the computer and subconsciously moved to get his pack of cigarettes out. 

“So, do Luffy and me get to choose where we stay?” He desperately wanted to stay Dadan’s place instead of some stupid snobbish neighborhood. It would be nice to go fishing and hunting again like they use to do when they were kids. It was easier to breath there for the three brothers with freedom at the touches of their fingertips compared to suburbs and being confined to societies rules. 

The printer came to life with the odd grinding sound of paper going through and flopping slightly as it exited. “Code green means you go to a safe house where the both of you   
haven’t been before.”

“Come on Smoker, it’s mine and Luffy’s childhood home. I highly doubt gramps’s enemies would even know of the place let alone Luffy and I lived there.” 

“It’s a no.” He grabbed hold of the papers from the printer and laid them in front of Ace and placed a pen beside it. “Sign where it’s highlighted and get your brother to do it as well.” 

He decided it probably would be easier if he signed the papers first then wake up Luffy to do the same. He went through the papers only bothering to find the highlighted sections and not reading anything else. 

Ace finished the signing and started to shake Luffy gently. “Oi time to wake up.” 

“No, I don’t wanna” Luffy grumbled and shifted around trying to go back to sleep. 

“You’ve already slept enough. Now hurry up and sign so we can go.” 

“But I am hungry.” Luffy pouted. 

“I’ll buy you food only once you’ve signed.” He could already hear his bank account crying. 

Luffy snapped awake with enthusiasm in an overwhelming way it was barely human. Ace quickly kicked his brother before he did anything stupid in front of Smoker. He loved his brother but he could be oblivious (idiotic) to the dangers surrounding him. 

The pen from Ace’s hand was taken in a flash courtesy of Luffy and the teen sloppily singed the papers. Ace just wanted to go to sleep and get out of there, even if it meant saying good bye to the new belts he was saving up for. He had really wanted them but the way that Smoker way casting a calculating look at Luffy he figured it would be worth it to get Luffy out of here soon as possible.


End file.
